Sweet reverie
by SlythClover
Summary: (Junjou Egoist fluffy moments). In the middle of the night, Nowaki marvels at his shy partner and remembers another night when his Hiro-san wasn't so shy anymore...It is a request and a Junjou Therapy extra, which may be read independently. Please read and review !


_**AN : **_

_**Youkosou, Minna-san ! **_

_**This story is a request from my dear friend and favourite Beta-reader Druidsorcerer :).**_

_**It's been a long time since Junjou Therapy...Here is an OS which, although it may be read independantly, could be considered as an extra (and the last) from the series. BUT, I have written this OS so as to make it as independant from the story as possible. And if you're up to, I advise you to read Junjou Therapy before, so that you can enjoy more the details :3. **_

_**Thanks to all of you who read, review and PM, each message is a delight from you :) and a new occasion to learn. **_

_**Ittadakimaaaasu ! **_

_**SWEET REVERIE-one shot**_

* * *

All lights are off.

Only a thin blue LED glowing from some standby device in a corner is giving to the dark room a peaceful atmosphere, almost hypnotic, as if to make explicit to the real world that this room precisely enables people to rest in dreams.

In this blue night, a dark silhouette, rising like some strange mountain, or tree, or protective spirit, detaches itself from the artificial moonlight.

Well, it could be all three of them at the same time, since the one standing there now watches silently at another shadow, stirring quietly in the oversized, ghostly bed.

In the dark blue room, both silhouettes seem to float on a strange luminescent shuttle into space.

No one could guess the burning, stormy feelings that are dancing inside the volcano bent over his soul mate, nor the fire trapped inside the sleeping lion beneath him.

In this cool blue light, the red aura glowing around the standing man is almost visible, though nothing threatening is perceived from him. He looks merely like a powerful fire spreading calmly, its comforting waves of heat, to the ones lucky enough to be warmed by them.

The lucky one being the sleeping Hiroki just next to him.

Nowaki can't sleep. He has to get up very early to go to the hospital, and it is past midnight; but he can't sleep. Because it's still too soon since he had reconciled with his Hiro-san, and because he is still famished of him. If he lies near him right now, he won't be able to resist the urge to stroke, to touch, to embrace, to kiss, to hold, to take his proud partner. The other side of his soul.

He doesn't want to disturb his Hiro-san, this time. The proud teacher is very busy right now with his most recent articles and corrections, Nowaki himself is the one who urged him to go to sleep, worried as he is to see his partner more weary day after day.

The young doctor, worried about his own body-clock, tries as hard as he can to detach his eyes from the quiet silhouette beneath him. And finds out that he can't.

No, nothing is more resting right now than to look quietly at his slowly breathing Hiro-san.

If Nowaki is perfectly aware of his own burning feelings inside him, he is as much aware that the sleeping lion is a sleeping volcano as well. He hadn't even expected all the strength that Hiro-san was able to display until their last big jealousy tantrum involving Usami Akihiko.

"To think that he can be that powerful and passionate when feeling that he is in danger... He is really like a wild animal." thinks Nowaki tenderly.

And such pride... Well, most of the times, his Hiro-san barks more than he bites, but it is also what makes him so cute. Especially when he tries to hide his sudden blush, or just the slightest embarrassment. Who ever heard of a shy lion?

It doesn't mean that he is unable to act either. Far from it, in fact. He is not like Usami's lover, Takahashi, no no no. This shy one is definitely a virile, fully grown up man. Nowaki has always known his partner as a hard worker, the first to respond under any circumstance, whether it is to his partner, his boss Miyagi-sensei, or his friend Usami Akihiko.

Yes, Hiro-san is exactly like that. Able to respond. Responsible in the true meaning of it. Whatever happens, he is there when needed.

But recently, thanks to their last tantrums, Nowaki discovered that Hiro-san is also able only when pushed to his limits, though) to be the one to act in many other ways. And it didn't displease him the slightest; no, quite the contrary.

"If only he wasn't so shy most of the time, I would've figured it out way earlier. What a shame..." Yet a smug smile draws itself on Nowaki's lips.

It's been a month. Sounds like last night. He has often fantasized about it, desired it, sometimes even craved for it; yet never spoke about it, because he wanted that this time, Hiro-san would be the one to make the first move. And it happened at last. Not without some help, not under normal circumstances, that's true, but it nevertheless happened at last.

"Why does it always have to be make-up sex to be the most intense? I wonder..."

If both of them go on like this, Nowaki thinks, wandering between jokes and serious thoughts, he will be almost glad to get into a fightwith his partner just to figure out that will happen afterwards...

It is not the sleeping Hiroki that Nowaki is watching anymore, though his position near his lover remains the same.

It is _**that**_Hiroki, straddling him, all over him, even preventing him from moving, from when the angry doctor had lain face against Tsumori-senpai's cold floor, his own armpinned against his back.

Despite his own anger, Nowaki couldn't help but be startled by such power from Hiro-san. And when his partner finally loosened his grasp to allow him to turn and to show his face... The scene of his fierce lion glaring at him with such lively eyes, burning from indignation, hurt pride and desire, was such a wonder, such a marvel, that his lips parted and said -he still clearly remembers it, even aroused when living the scene back:

"Hiro-san, you are so gorgeous like this".

Instantly the resistance from both sides had cracked -san's, because as angry as he was, he was never able to stand Nowaki's straightforward declarations, and Nowaki's, because seeing such a majestic Hiro-san was worth all the mess they had just gone through. Even now, aside from this permanent slight jealousy he still felt for Usami Akihiko, since he's been Hiro-san's friend for so long, he remembered nothing but their last make-up in Tsumori's flat.

"It also made Hiro-san realize that I have good friends too…"

It is not as if you could share as much with your best friend as your partner (or the other way round, by the way), but everyone needs friends, whether they have a lover or not. That's one of the lessons both of them learnt during this period. Hiro-san about Tsumori-senpai; and Nowaki about Usami-san.

Each one learnt more about the other, whether it is about their need for private space, or their need for each other's trust and support. Their need for words, too. Not only "I love you", like Nowaki always thought. But also their thoughts, their doubts, or maybe even fears; so that they don't misunderstand each other's moves.

"Like we always do."

Well... it will take some time to improve. Maybe, trusting someone to the point that you unveil yourself completely is the hardest, because you're afraid that it'll leave yourself completely harmless. But still. Some progress has been made already.

Nowaki's erratic thoughts drift back to the carnal desires. Now that Hiro-san had made him taste a new way to love and to be loved, he wished they could do that again. In fact, since their make-up sex, he had been craving for it day after day. To the point that his own caresses to his dear one weren't enough anymore**. **No, he wants to be touched, caressed and treasured by possessive hands too. But why is it so hard for Hiro-san to express all he could express this way?Each time he had silently, but suggestively, invited Hiro-san to take him, it seemed that the shy -or dense- teacher didn't get it.

"I thought it would please the proud man that he has always been."

Another mystery about his Hiro-san was how he could be so fierce, so strong, and yet had always preferred to bottom during love.

"I wish he could do that again without me asking... but I really wonder if it gonna happen."

A sigh drags Nowaki out of his pervert thoughts. He glances at the hour.

"2.24 am... Gosh... I'm out of my mind."

Worried that his presence would finally wake up his partner in the middle of the night, Nowaki sadly resigned to leave the dreamy, untemporal blue bubble in which he had trapped himself, to get some rest on the couch -his recent thoughts had made him even hornier about his lion.

His feet have already crossed the thresholdwhen...

"Takoyaki..."

Eh ?

"Yes, for two. Without sauce, please, it is to take home."

And then silence again, after his Hiro-san turns his back in a rustling of sheets.

* * *

When Hiroki gets up next morning, the flat is empty, as usual when Nowaki has to work the day at the hospital.

"It is always better than having him asleep nearby without being able to talk to him during the weeks he works at night..."

Yawning, he sits at the low table, already dressed for breakfast. After he's rubbed his eyes twice -once to shake him up, the second to be sure of what was waiting for him...

"What the...?"

Takoyakis.

And a word from his partner.

"Just to surprise you. I love you, Nowaki.

PS : I can't wait for you to surprise me like last time, too, Hiro-san."

...

_"Ha?"_


End file.
